


Half-Life [Dark]

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [12]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Dark Past, Difficult Decisions, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Manipulation, Revenge, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Copy X requests an audience from the True Ruler... and X decides to comply before everything comes full circle.(Un)fortunately, X doesn't have the key anymore.[Weil was the last key keeper...]





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> The meadow is also X's mindscape.
> 
> The key is also the object used to connect X to his own thoughts and feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copy X knew all along.

_These memories hurt. These emotions hurt. Everything hurt and he has to keep pretending. He has to keep faking that he's X and oh how he wants to be the X everyone sees... How he wants to go back in time and put a stop to this regret the original can never prevent. Accepting the burden of this so-called emotion, he finds himself falling and living at the same time._

_Inhumane suffering that covers his eyes with rose-tinted glass, he needs closure. He needs answers. He needs..._

 

" _You called?_ "

 

"You c-came..." The Ruler of Neo Arcadia stated, walking inside his own throne room to see a blue cyber-elf sitting on his throne. He kept walking until he faced the program, having eye contact with mystic jade which brighten to lovely emerald.

" _You kept crying and rustling in your sleep that Omega's begun to grow worried about you. He's the only one who personally cares about you in this city, especially when you demoted the Four Guardians._ " The cyber-elf continued, resting both hands on his lap. " _You shouldn't have let that human control you. You're the ruler after all._ "

"I te-trust him." Copy X answered and the blue cyber-elf tilted his head, green eyes narrowing.

 

" _Because of your memories? You don't have time for sentimentality as a ruler._ " The program shook his head, closing his eyes as if speaking to a descendent. " _This is why emotions should be banned. They control you like a puppet. You and I both know the doctor placed something inside you._ "

"I d-d-do-don't care!" Copy X knew what this wraith was talking about but the doctor wouldn't do that.

" _You do care. Of course you care. You're too young to appreciate the concept of death._ " X opened his eyes, appreciating the night sky before the climax. " _You may have my memories and emotions, but you could never seem to comprehend my decisions._ "

 

"Weil called you a god." Copy X whispered as slowly as he could and the cyber-elf paused. The reploid continued, calm and sullen. "The human began rambling how if not for you, he would have never uncovered Zero's origins and realize the futility of ideals. It was strange how he spoke highly of you... But you were his rival? Weil said he didn't want me to be like you. He said I could never be like you as if he knew you still existed."

" _So he made an ideal image of me inside his head? I am not touched. That man will never be satisfied..._ " The cyber-elf refused to continue further, looking up at the stars. " _Assuming his sadistic nature, Weil_ _hopes your death will aggravate Omega and his plan will work considering how close you two are for the past few weeks. If I were to use an ancient stereotype in Japanese entertainment material, Omega is a kamidere...or maybe a hinedere... what about sadodere?_ "

"W-weil wouldn't have d-done this if I ha-had ak-acted more l-like yu-you!" Copy X let it out, recalling the mock respect the scientist held in front of him. "I-I don't u-understa-stand-!"

" _Simple. You have Omega and Omega will never abandon you even if the whole world ended right before our eyes. Weil knows you have the capacity to go against him and even persuade Omega to go against his programming. I don't know if Omega is a yandere because I haven't seen Zero ever kill someone for the sake of his loved ones. We're the ones more prone on doing that...!_ " X continued contemplating on the wrong things, but he noticed sapphire eyes widen in surprise. The ruler was going to cry and X didn't understand why.  _"Sorry. I nearly lost myself there. Difference between you and me... I had no one but a handful of friends_ _. Even if Weil committed unspeakable deeds, I could not bring myself to hate him. I was a tool he could never want to dispose of... I'm sad how my friend knew I'd spare him after decimating majority of both races, taunting me with Omega._ "

 

"Omega has Zero's memories." Copy X supplied and the cyber-elf laughed. " _But he will never be the Zero I remember._ "

"But."

" _But_ _Omega only sees me in you?_ " It's as if the original is a telepath. " _How he holds you close and whisper apologies you know only I could understand fully? How you wish the feeling of love you have for Omega is truly yours and not mine?_ "

"Is this really love or regret?" Copy X asked and the ancient spirit moved his head to and fro as if listening to music.

" _I apologize but I... don't have the answer to that question anymore._ " X finalized and both blue individuals turned silent.

 

" _So it's true? Omega was notified about what the Council let me do._ " X didn't sound worried, more in the curious department.

"They're all dead and replaced with homunculi..I'm glad Weil gave Omega something to do. He's constantly watching over me." Copy X watched X move a bit, staring at X who patted the seat as if wanting someone to sit beside him. "I wonder if Weil's plan would succeed had I not known?"

" _If there are any plans concerning me and death, I'd probably learn it eventually..._ _I can't believe my suicidal tendencies got inherited._ " X chuckled, tired as the copy went towards his area and sat down. " _Didn't you tell yourself you won't make the same mistake? If Omega rejects you, try to move on. I moved on only after death and even then regret lingers._ "

"I don't plan on telling him." Copy X felt content with what he has currently. "Does Zero know what the Council did to you?"

" _He shouldn't care. It's all in the past._ " X hummed, giving a closed-lip smile. " _I see you've come to realize the futility of my visit. I feel so useful right now._ _Any more questions?_ "

 

...

 

"Why can't we move on like everyone else?" Copy X echoed the original's despair before the mind broke into five fragments.

" _We... rely on people to make us happy._ _You noticed how your system reacted to the appearance of Zero or Omega or whoever has long blonde hair and blue eyes? Oh! I know you were lying when you said you'll terminate Ciel. She's our bundle of joy._ " The cyber-elf leaned on the throne, humming. " _Being a selfless and regretful creature_ _must be my internal trait, depending on just one object or person to make all the pain go away._ "

"And it's wrong." Copy X wanted to be the best of the past ruler. He wanted to surpass Rockman X, but he can't deny the the smile on his lips or how the world seems to grow more vibrant whenever the crimson reploid was around.

" _We see him as a pain reliever._ " X grimaced, " _And we hate it because it's wrong and perverted. We can't let him know. We can't let anyone know._ "

"Because we're not good enough and they deserve better than a reploid who's willing to sacrifice everything for the world." Copy X ended and both bowed their head.

 

* * *

 

"I'll never get the answers from you, won't I?" Copy X laughed and X nodded. " _Sorry but when I died, I never imagined I needed to make journals to explain my actions and emotions to anyone._ "

" _You could still change your future..._ " The cyber-elf liked staring at the sky. " _You know how to remove it. All you need to do is ask for Omega to follow your instructions._ "

[He rather fall staring at something perfect than something grotesque.]

 

 

"I'll die few hours from now." Copy X leaned on the throne as well. Instead of looking up the stars like the cyber-elf, he looked right at the ground.

" _Yes. We already established that fact. I can also stop it, but I know myself... You won't want me to stop you?_ " X raised his arm, tracing a pattern from the stars. Copy X gave a certain tune and the cyber-elf got the message. " _I see..._ _Are you satisfied?_ "

"I am never satisfied." Copy X confessed. "But...Maybe this is for the best."

" _The government will fall again._ " X moved his pointing finger, tracing the big dipper. " _And I bet Ciel will play a main role in its reconstruction._ "

 

"Ciel is reliable." Copy X still remembered those times the blonde scientist would teach him the proper etiquette with melancholic eyes.

 

" _Do you want me to pretend we never met?_ " X suggested and Copy X nodded. "For the best."

"I'll confess to Omega if he comes find me." Copy X warned and X covered his face with his arm, still looking up.

" _At least you have the guts._ " X joked and the younger android smiled. X removed his arm, turning to look at him. " _Does it still hurt?_ "

 

"It does, but it's become bearable." The Copy rested his hand on top of the past ruler, going right through it. "Thank you for seeing me."

" _I should start hauling the four guardians._ " X murmured. " _A grieving Zero must be a pretty strong maverick._ "

"Heh." Copy X can hear the program beeping near his core, closing his eyes. He whispers the last words the blue messiah told to himself. "I'm tired."

 

" _..._ " The cyber-elf stared at his imitation, petting the android's head with his other hand.

 

" ** _I know._** "

 

_Tears started falling down._

_I cried._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " **S...sorry...** "
> 
> The fallen ruler couldn't do anything but speak, yet he knew the life signature anywhere. It's just him and his friend... Now or never. Nothing left to lose.
> 
> " **I... I...lo...lov...u...** "
> 
> [System shutdown]


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of MMZ4.
> 
> Reference to the alternate timeline that is similar to Megaman Ciel.
> 
> Reference to MMZX.

" _Why do you treat the Other me like a naive fool?_ " X asked, perching on the throne of the other part of the city. The cyber-elf knew this human saw him with Zero. X might as well try to persuade some sense to his colleague. " _Wonderful speech by the way, except for the laughter you had at the end... It will surely arouse suspicion._ "

"Are you here to bless my proclamation?" The scientist asked, hovering inches from the ground as he looked at his territory.

" _I didn't bless myself during my own proclamation. What makes you so special?_ " X heard his friend laugh and the program leaned on the throne. " _You must be disappointed in me, I imagine. You wanted me to be alive when you returned. You wanted to be the one to break me.._ "

 

"I never imagined you were the type to give up." Weil finally turned to face him, giving a toothy grin. "But you always had a plan right under your sleeves."

" _You give me too much credit. I used my body to seal the Dark elf-_ "

"And fatally split your mind to five pieces? All with their own prerogative and ability!" Weil raised his arms and the cyber-elf wondered how he became friends with this human. "You controlled the entire army and altered my own creations to gain a distinct personality just to align themselves on your petty ideal of equality! These **humans**  obey me because of your so-called death!"

" _I never had plans of returning._ " X knew what would be Weil's next words. A perfect stage for the blue Messiah to rise from ashes and rejuvenate the land with his enlightenment. Humanity has been so reliant as to embed a reploid into their constitution. It's... ~~Pitiful.~~  " _Nor do I have plans of manipulating the one sitting on the throne._ "

"Don't be so humble! I've scanned the entire planet and seventy percent of the human population lives within this dome. The rest of them have become primitive savages, awaiting death from foreign diseases. Those remnants are as good as dead!" Strange how Weil spent so much time dissecting his actions during exile. This is why the blue reploid can't trust him.  _Poor other me._ "Brilliant work if I say so myself, having everyone trapped in your empire to be held as your toys. Even if you gave them a chance to escape, those naive humans choose to immerse themselves in your delusion."

" _I'm afraid you'll say that..._ " X sighed. Of course his friend _now enemy_ would assume he's playing with the world. _Weil never believed in this concept called **Utopia**._ However, X wouldn't stoop that low. To play with lives for what purpose? To teach both races? To enslave them in his concept of Justice?

[The cyber-elf honestly doesn't know anymore.]

 

" _You believe I enjoy this?_ " X looked up, tired. " _The suffering of my people?_ "

"No." Weil replied back, examining the program. "Thinking back, you needed something to challenge you. A unit to defy, break and humiliate. But where's the fun with one unit when you can make an organization? It's hilarious how you made your own adopted daughter create a distorted copy of yourself."

" _Another version of me who never had the past weighing him down... I was hoping he wouldn't execute the same mistakes I did but..._ " X mused, recalling the joy brimming in his adopted daughter's eyes when she activated the copy. ' _Even if I went back in time, I wouldn't change anything... If Ciel had not made that copy then she would have to take the throne._ '

"What a foolish girl!" Weil landed on his feet. "Not even bothering to create a program to eradicate her mistake!"

" _She could not. Ciel was mourning on her father's disappearance._ " X confessed, but he didn't see the reason for explaining this part of time towards the current antagonist. Weil never understood family. " _Ciel couldn't bring herself to kill an android donning my face so she ran away._ "

"She made the Resistance, but refused to take over the throne." Weil said in his own understanding and X sighed. This doctor was right, but the issue shouldn't be seen that way given the maturity of the participants.

" _You know Ciel is capable of assuming control of Neo Arcadia._ " X knows Ciel is a proper heir, considering he mentored her. No. She could never fulfill the people's needs without breaking her innocence.  _Ciel is still too young to take the throne._ X could not push that role onto his adopted daughter. " _Yet you won't kill her._ "

"She needs to suffer. **I never forget**." Weil knew Ciel's ancestor was one of the primary opinions that swayed the Council to his exile and not his execution. X did not have a say to the decision, banned after the Council realized his affiliation with the mad scientist. However, the cyber-elf also knew if he had talked with Omega...

_He would play right into Weil's trap._

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you concealed my whereabouts from the Resistance. A liar through and through." Weil watched the ex-ruler sigh again. "You still believe that copy is Zero?"

" _The Zero in my memories is closer to this so-called fake. Yes Weil. There is a chance that whoever was sealed underneath Yggdrasil may not contain the mind of my best friend._ " X blinked a couple of times before looking at the aged man. " _But he will end you for humanity's sake._ "

"How are you still naive as to put your faith on the same researchers that conducted illegal genetic modification towards female test subjects? What makes you think they wouldn't erase your best friend's mind with your back turned?" Weil wondered and X smiled _yet the smile was so tight_. X could never forget the screams of Ciel's ancestor, crying for the deaths of her supposed offspring from her egg cells. " _How are you still so silent on your thoughts whenever you're around me, but so boastful around others?_ "

"Because you're unpredictable." Weil made X laugh. X pointed out, " _And that's where your weakness lies. You always underestimate your enemies._ "

"If they acted more rational then I could reconsider." Weil looked away, checking the status of his army.

 

"Omega wants you." Weil commented, checking his messiah's condition. "And he requests I repair the the copy's body."

" _Why don't you? That's your forte._ " X looked down, tired.

"I reassured him I will construct the body after the chaos subsides." Weil said and it's more of an insurance so Omega continues to play by his instructions.

" _You cruel human_ _. The other me knows how much you despise him. I bet you have a spare body for me somewhere in Sub Arcadia._ " X also knew how much work Weil did to try and replicate him. **All for naught.**  Would Omega choose to deny him? No. In fact, Omega would want both him and his other version. However, X refuses to bow down to a reploid who sees humanity nothing more than maggots.  **That isn't like Zero.** " _Don't ramble about our past with another... You'll only fill yourself with want of retribution._ "

"I can't help it. Humanity technically made me immortal. Walking among the living with no redemption..." Weil somewhat agreed, but he had a different objective in mind. "Are you sure you won't take up my offer to have another chance in living?"

 

" _Didn't I tell you I'm tired?_ " X yawned, covering his mouth. " _Hmm... You'll make everyone suffer?_ "

"It would pass the time." Weil murmured. "They can ever understand such pain..."

" _..._ " X wants to see the despotic scientist _his memories describe_ , not the vulnerable scientist everyone abandoned and betrayed for the sake of Justice. X somewhat pleaded. " _Please act like a megalomaniac for me? It's difficult hating someone who's equally tired of life._ "

"I am not tired. I want to rule the world, but your rule made me realize how easy it is to inculcate them." Weil placed both hands behind his back. "I'll be leading a dictatorship. A world I will rule with an iron fist. I want to see them struggle and die in vain."

" _And Omega?_ " X asked about the heartbroken warrior. Weil laughed. "He'll gladly end the world for having inflicted pain on his loved one."

" _Knew it._ " X watched the wrinkled man stand ten feet in front of him. " _Why didn't you imprison the Four Guardians? You knew Harpuia would go against you in yet..._ "

 

"The Four Guardians... they could never match your excellence." Weil explained. "However, I see promise in Harpuia. Constantly challenging my opinions, the reploid is amusing to say the least. Rest assured, I have merely taken their privilege as the Generals of your army."

" _You never treated me like the others..._ " X finds that irritating. " _I dislike special treatment._ "

"You're Master X." Weil taunted and the cyber-elf rolled his eyes. "Admit it. You know what I want next."

" _You will never be satisfied._ " X moved his feet to and fro. " _You want everything and will destroy everything. You want to be a god._ "

"You've already attained it so why can't I?" Weil concluded and X heaved. "How long will you keep pretending to the world? I know you. You want the **End** as much as I do."

" _Zero won't let you._ " X defended and Weil gave a semi-bow. "The real Zero will."

 

" _..._ " X pursed his lips and glared at the offender.

"You've yet to ask him your question." Weil looked up, still in a mock bow. "Don't worry. The offer will always be available to you, _my friend._ "

" _We are no longer friends._ " X stated, standing up to gain ground. " _Omega has no sway on me._ "

" **What if I tell your Zero the truth?** "

 

...

 

" _You wouldn't._ " X frowned, immediately finding alternatives to change this human's mind. If Zero knew about what happened to him... He might end like Omega. Omega was more like the id... superego? X isn't sure but he knows Zero is the ego. The most stable and humane part of his best friend. It won't surprise X if the two opted to join forces for his sake. ' _They wouldn't... right? No. There's always that percentage. This is Zero I'm talking about. He's always the wild card in every war._ '

"If this copy really is the 'real Zero' then I won't mind having another addition to my army." Weil shrugged and X continued searching for a reason. There is one alternative solution where he can utilize Ciel to end Weil's life instead, but Ciel's actions would lead everyone to question the atrocious deeds committed against genetically modified humans.  _Ciel might choose to kill herself for realizing the truth._ X crossed the idea. "Unfortunate how I'll use an unwilling participant as a bargaining tool but that's life."

' _I can't let him treat my Four Guardians and friends like puppets._ ' X thought. True. There is one alternative where he comes back from the living and truly end Weil, but he can't face the two Zeros without the key. To have his best friend split to two and learn how dear he is to them... One or both of them might love him and X can't reciprocate.

_Why would X let Zero suffer?_

 

" ** _That wouldn't be you._** " X decided on the second worst ending. A rationale that would lead to the destruction of his Utopia and potentially everything he holds dear.

"Excuse me?" Weil was listening and X really hates how this man was the same one who advised him during his office.

" _You hate fakes. That's the reason why you hate reploids and their notion of freedom, hate your colleagues for their false niceties, hate the government for their false agendas...You knew too much and no one bothered to help you... except me._ " Even after death, X decides it's best to don the mask of deceit. Hating himself truly, X wished he was doing the right thing. " _Yet you still hate me for what I represent. You hate how I would toss away my potential to be so much more for the sake of majority... You hate how much I pretend that I'm doing the right thing even though we both know I'm not._ "

Silence.

" _You believe I'm forever in denial to your philosophy, clinging to a doll and hoping I was right all along. You know you're right but I refuse to cow down._ " X simplified. " _Would it not be perfect to have Zero end this feud?_ "

 

**Zero will win.**

 

"The Original can't beat the copy." Weil stood up and both rulers stared at each other.

" _There's only one way to find out_ _._ " X ended as he readied to retreat back to cyberspace.

"We're not so different after all." Weil laughed and X wanted so badly to see his friend covered in red. _Weil is wrong._ Weil has to be wrong because...  **You outwitted him.**

 

_...Until you realize the human had a back-up plan five second later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Death is like a gift to you..."
> 
> The current ruler echoed his friend's last words before the Council exiled him in the accursed container. Sitting in his customized throne, the human opted to wait for the grand finale and pondered why the dead refused to accept his err. He lets out a sigh, leaning to resignation.
> 
> "What an idiot."


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncovering the masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I forgot to post it on New Year...
> 
> o-o

"You loved me." The messiah of destruction voiced out as soon as he sensed the appearance of a cyber-elf into one of his domain. A field littered with blue forget-me-nots, the crimson reploid refused to move.

 

> ...

 

" _No_ _. Not once did I love you._ " The blue cyber-elf replied, tone devoid of emotion or meaning. The program noticed the weather within the biogarden dropped a few degrees. It wouldn't affect the flowers though. Even now humanity considers forget-me-not a weed, an invasive species with not enough positive effects for cultivation.

"You love Zero...?" That was inevitable. It was only a matter of time before Omega question ~~his own memories~~  the body's memories X and his other version dreaded.  _Did he? Did X love Zero? Of course he does, but what type of love?_

 

> ********** IS NOT ACCESSIBLE.
> 
> **It was too late.**
> 
> THE FILE IS CORRUPTED AND UNREADABLE.
> 
> **Too late to salvage the time they could have spent ~~loving~~  together.**

 

" _Why do you ask?_ " X inquired instead, hoping to gather more data before creating a decision that may influence the battle between the two Zero/s... Zero/es?

" _Who do you love Omega?_ " X hovered few inches off the ground, examining the blue flowers that once filled his world. ' _If only you have a different body then maybe... But that's the same as asking Copy X to changing his form and the child would refuse immediately. What a problem..._ '

"I..." According to his other self, Omega tended to deny, to quash the feelings lingering in the depths of his mind. However, that didn't stop his doppelgänger from reaching out for sweet comfort.

 

"I don't know." Even with his fists clenched, crimson orbs follow the soft presence of his visitor.

"I should know..." X noticed the other's stance ready to dash, to pounce if the android noticed a pattern change. Omega needs X to keep going forward and backing down is not part of the agenda.

" _?_ " X wonders what Omega will do when he reached the center with the golden light cascading down on them. Omega voiced out from nowhere. "...That's why I need you."

 

> " _C-copy?_ " X called out, being pushed to the ground with his other version looking down at him in tears. X didn't understand what purpose the Copy had to be above him.
> 
> "Can I... Can I please...?" Copy kept on crying and begging like a child. No. His other version looked deprived. He wanted something and X didn't understand what the other wanted but maybe he sensed there was something the original had that the mimic did not.
> 
> " _Okay._ " X whispered as tears fell on his face.
> 
> Copy X leaned forward, cupping the side of the cyber-elf's face and X realized too late what this meant. " _?!_ "

 

" _The other me loves you._ " X remembered Copy X calling Omega's moments  _an identity crisis_ , unable to find any opportunity to confess without Omega being bound to the past. ' _That didn't justify why Copy X kissed me.._ '

"Would you refuse me if I accepted him?" Omega spoke out and X didn't like how cryptic this reploid became. A personality that knew too much, experienced too much and lost too much of what was his... Omega may have **his** memories, but the war machine isn't Zero. He was Omega, the same creature that annihilated majority of both races. Omega knows this and treasures his actions.

" _Omega..._ " X reached the center, looking at his best friend's body. ' _No weapon in sight. Is he seeking for my forgiveness?_ '

" _No matter what you do..._ " X cupped the other's face.

" _I will reject you._ "

 

> EVEN IF YOU BEG,
> 
> I WILL NEVER FORGET.
> 
> ~~[FOR THE LIVES LOST]~~
> 
> I AM NO ANGEL.

 

*Thud.

 

" _I hate you._ " X confessed, hands now on the other's neck. Omega merely took it, lying on the ground and staring at the cyber-elf on top of him.

" _I wish I could go back in time..._ " X whispered, aware of the true nature of this killing machine. " _..._ _and end your despicable existence._ "

"X..." From shock to amusement, Omega finally dropped the act. "It's been so long..."

 _'Why do I even bother?'_  X narrowed his eyes, hating how this Id controlled his best friend's body.

"So broken yet so perfect..." Omega complimented, loving the hatred in his rival's eyes.

 

" **I missed you**."

 

" _Don't you get tired?_ " [Yet Omega lets X try his hardest to erase him internally.] ' _It never works no matter how hard X tries._ '

"No..." Omega raised his arm, brushing his fingertips on X's right cheek. "I can't get enough of you. You're so  **fun**."

" _What a_ _miserable life you have._ " [Weil made a countermeasure. X cursed his past self for being a wimp.]

"The enemies in this era aren't even entertaining..." Omega wondered. "Will you stay with me if I kill the human?"

" _I don't care._ " X knows when he's being tempted. His past self may have considered, but he will not. He learns from his mistakes. ' _Because in the end, I'm damned either way._ ' 

 

"A shame..." Omega exhaled, watching X stand over him.

" _..._ " X never liked Omega. Copy X is delusional, but love does those things to individuals. It's not in his position to tell his copy (in the guy's last moments) how sadistic and twisted Omega really is.

"Yet you have that fake to toy with." Omega chuckled, closing his eyes. "Zero's gone, X."

" _No he isn't._ " X denied, hovering away. " _I have enough of this. You wasted my time-_ "

"Is that so?"

 

" _!?_ " X didn't see that coming.

"So you want a negotiation?" Omega was behind him. "Hm~?"

"If you don't want the Resistance to die..." Whispering, the reploid caressed X's waist down to the hips. "...Come back with me."

" _Only a temporary solution_ _..._ " X couldn't comprehend the other's intentions, but it didn't matter. " _Y_ _ou'll have to kill Zero, not like you can._ "

"I can and I will." Omega vowed, listlessly sliding his hands up and down the cyber-elf's thighs. "Then I'll have you all to myself."

 

" _M-maybe..._ " X twitched, not used to these touches. X turned to push Omega away, feeling weird and also peeved. " _I'll kill you when you show weakness._ "

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Crimson eyes glinted, focused on grim emeralds. "Watch me win?" 

" _How confident_ _._ " X scoffed and vanished from his sight.

 

* * *

 

" _Master X._ " The black cyber-elf bowed as soon as X entered cyberspace. Looking up, he reported. " _I have gathered my siblings._ "

" _Thank you Phantom_ _._ " X smiled, dusting his cassock. " _Just in time for the finale._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room cannot be reconstructed. The key cannot be duplicated.
> 
> Whoever tried repairing the area failed. The cyber-elf doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can harm X anymore... Right?
> 
> [END story of this series and hmmm. Please don't get inspired by this. I don't want to feel anymore sad. ;n;]


End file.
